


Don't You Know That Two Negative Numbers Make A Positive When Multiplied?

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: 2019's GinZura Week [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, minor serious conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Katsura worries over something from the past.





	Don't You Know That Two Negative Numbers Make A Positive When Multiplied?

**Author's Note:**

> GinZura Week, Day two:  
> Sleep/Rain/Forgiveness

Lazily, Gintoki rolled onto his side beneath his blanket, one hand propped up under his chin so he could simply watch and totally not admire. He'd been on the verge of sleep, had been dozing for what already felt like _hours_ , the lack of body heat behind him finally irritating him enough that he decided to do something about it.

His bedroom window was open letting in cold air and stray droplets of rain, a breeze just gentle enough that it tousled Katsura’s hair from where he sat perched on the sill. It was cold enough to make Gintoki’s skin prickle, cold enough that Katsura had both hands wrapped around his midsection. Yet he was staring out into the city, drowning in one of Gintoki’s white yukatas, his eyes half-lidded and his look far away. He'd been there for almost fifteen minutes, oddly silent as the rain poured outside, the steady drum lulling both of them into companionable silence.

Numerous thoughts passed through Gintoki’s mind as he simply stared, noting how the moonlight washed out Katsura’s already pale face, defined thin cheeks, and a sharp cut jaw. Numerous questions also passed through his mind as he wondered what had caught Katsura’s attention out there, drowning in the rain. What had dragged him mentally out of Gintoki’s bedroom. It was something stupid, Gintoki already knew. Something only Katsura was worried about, some little itty bitty detail that had Katsura's attention fixated on it.

“Shinsengumi?” Gintoki broke the silence confidently, a small smile tugging on his lips because the mere mention of police instantly pulled Katsura out of his reverie.

Just as expected, Katsura glanced over, eyes suddenly wide and alert, the hint of confusion on his face. He even tensed, leg moving like he was ready to run. “Shinsengumi?”

“You were staring.” Gintoki explained, his focus on Katsura and Katsura alone, watching for those little signs that gave Katsura away. “Thought maybe you saw the police. That's bad news for me too, you know.”

Katsura chuckled, turning back to the window. His eyes went slack again, but his expression was fond now. Minor victories. “No. No Shinsengumi, for once.”

Gintoki hummed, reaching out with the hand not supporting his face and lifting the edge of the blanket. He flapped the corner dramatically in invitation. “Isn’t it cold? And wet?”

Idly, Katsura glanced back to him, the expression on his face familair. It wasn’t the serious expression he reserved for the Joui when the going was about to get tough, but it wasn’t the serious expression he used when he was about to be completely ridiculous and send everyone for a loop. It was an expression Gintoki had come to know in his mirror.

“Gintoki?”

 _Ah, here it is._ “Yes, dear?” Gintoki asked, his voice light despite the tone Katsura had used, despite the expression on his face, despite the worry gnawing in Gintoki's stomach. Katsura didn't openly brood, was just as closed off as Gintoki in this aspect. It was rare to see him so distracted.

Katsura hesitated. Something unsettling in itself because holding back his thoughts and concerns after breaching the conversation wasn’t something Katsura actively practiced. Luckily, Gintoki had his entire life to wait for Katsura to speak, so he waited. He would always wait for him.

“Did you ever…” Katsura’s tone inclined before he reconsidered his words, “were you ever offended by my absence after the war?”

Gintoki’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, the words registering but not quite making sense in his brain. _Was I… what?_ “Offended?”

“I left you. I left your side. I left you to wander by yourself, completely alone.” Katsura said, his eyes still focused solely on Gintoki’s face, watching for signs. Waiting to be reprimanded, to be chastised. Didn’t Katsura know him better than this? “After what you had to do, I left you to help Takasugi with his injury. When you left us without a word, without even looking back, I didn't even call out to you even though I knew you were hurting. Did you think I chose him over you? That I judged you for the choice you had to make?”

“No.” Gintoki said. It was the truth. He had never been angry with any of them for leaving him, had understood why they would want to part ways. That didn't mean it hadn't _hurt_ , but it wasn't something Gintoki would hold them accountable for. He'd did what he did. He'd gone when he'd gone. It had been his choice.

_But I did miss you._

“Come here.” Gintoki said, opening the blanket up in offering. “You’re worrying over things come and gone like an idiot.”

Katsura didn’t take the invite. “You were upset about it though, weren't you.” He said knowingly. He remained rooted to the sill of the window, his eyes still on Gintoki’s. “It hurt you.”

He sounded so sure.

“It did hurt.” Gintoki admitted, not seeing any point in denying the obvious. He lifted the blanket higher, flapping it dramatically. “But it doesn’t hurt now.” He’d had _years_ to come to terms with his own solitude after the war, had years to come to terms with his own actions and the results of those actions. He’d had years for the pain to subside, to know that he ruined his relationship with the only people who mattered to him. Maybe it was the rain, dragging the mood down, but Gintoki wasn’t going to let it get anymore dreary. Not under his roof, no. This was his home, his safe and happy space.

“Come here.” He said again, softer. He smiled when Katsura sighed and slowly got up from the window. He closed it, his eyes momentarily tracking droplets as they hit the window in a rare display of melancholy, before he turned away and silently approached the futon.

“That all happened years ago, why are you thinking about it now?”

“I want to apologize.” Katsura said, slinking under the blanket. He pressed against Gintoki, noses brushing together. Gintoki wrapped his arms around Katsura's midsection and pulled him closer, gasping at how cold his yukata was.

“Apology already accepted.” Gintoki said, shifting until they were both comfortable. “You’re freezing, what the hell were you doing over there? Were you really just brooding that whole time like some other character from a different series?”

“I’m not brooding, I’m Katsura.”

“Well you’re about to be moaning.” Gintoki said, hiding his face into the crook of Katsura’s neck and pressing a kiss to his cold skin. “Warm you up a bit. Make you forget about stupid things from the past that don’t matter right now.”

Katsura huffed like he was about to argue, but Gintoki had him silenced with lips. These were wounds that had already been healed with time. When Gintoki pulled away from the kiss, Katsura properly breathless, he mumbled against Katsura's lips. “I am no more offended with you than you are with me.”

Katsura huffed, a genuine smile finally on his face. “Perhaps my insecurities are just as unnecessary as yours, then.”

Gintoki snorted, noses bumping. “What is this, a call-out game? Then _perhaps_ my lazy ass is really just as lazy as your lazy ass.”

“I'm not a lazy ass, I'm Katsura.” Katsura said. “Who are you calling a lazy ass? I'm the one who's always getting us free meals from unsuspecting restaurant owners? _And_ I'm the one always doing all the hard work in bed!”

“You're looking pretty lazy to me right now.” Gintoki said, his coy smile turning into a shit-eating grin. “ _'I do all the hard work in bed'_ you say, but you sure aren't doing anything right now? What kind of lazy declaration was that?”

“You!” Katsura pinched him beneath the covers, torn between scolding and laughing when Gintoki jolted with a snort. “You just want to be lazy so you're baiting me to do all the hard work again by saying that!”

Gintoki laughed, a hand slapping over his mouth at how loud he'd been. “Where did you come up with that ridiculous idea? Gin-chan isn't manipulative at all.”

Katsura rolled onto his elbow, the insult Gintoki expected from Katsura's mouth turned into his face dipping down for a kiss. “For your forgiveness, then.” Katsura said before his lips gently pressed against Gintoki's.

Gintoki groaned at the comment, quickly taking control of the situation. _Looks like I'm gonna do all the hard work this time after all, so you know I've forgiven you._


End file.
